


A Bad Day

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [13]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, Bad Luck, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Spider-Man has a bad day. A really horrible, terrible, absolutely BAD day.





	A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part 13 of this series! Definitely moving along now, even if most parts are one shots...  
Anyway, this one is pretty much summed up in the title: Spidey has a bad day.
> 
> Hope you guys like how this turns out :)

**4:30am, Avengers Tower...**

Dripping. Something was dripping- wait... why was anything dripping? Peter suddenly woke up, and almost had a heart attack. He found that it was raining. _Really _badly. Probably because there was a thunderstorm. That wasn't too bad, all things considered. The bad thing was that Peter found himself standing _right _on the edge of the side of Avengers Tower. He must have slept walked out there.

He went to step back, and promptly slipped off the building. Of course there was a puddle right there.

"Hoooollllly shhhhiiiiiiiiii-", he screamed out while he fell. In those final moments, Peter saw his life flash before his eyes, seeing how much he missed out on. Doing a backflip underwater. Throwing a web as far as he could just to see what would happen. Wearing one of Iron Man's armours. Now he could do none of that since he'd be leaving May and Carol and everyone else with a gross spider-splat on the floor. 

Then he remembered he can stick to things.

Peter grabbed onto the side of the building, immediately stopping his fall. He regretted that almost instantaneously though, as he felt his arm _definitely _dislocate or probably something slightly worse. To help himself get over the initial pain, he waited a minute or to then slowly climbed the rest of the way down. Peter definitely stopped himself in time though, as it only took him about a minute and a half to finish the climb, if only that long because of his new injury.

Once the climb was over, Peter painfully made his way back inside the Tower, his sore arm bullying him the entire time. He went straight to the med bay, and realised what the time was and groaned. "Great, it's only 4:40 and already I've busted my arm and fallen off a roof. Seems it's gonna be one of those days."

**6am...**

By the time Bruce arrived to the med bay; the place he usually spent his time when he wasn't Hulk or helping Tony make something or other, he was quite surprised to find a patiently sitting, soaked Peter Parker sitting at the table. Peter was literally _bouncing _where he sat, and was singing some song Bruce vaguely recognised severely off tune. It was also evident the spider hero had helped himself to some pain killers, if the empty bottles were anything to go by.

"Hey, Peter", Bruce greeted in a soothing tone, hoping Peter wouldn't go off or something weird like that, "What are you doing here."

"Oh, hi Mark", Peter said, leaving Bruce completely confused, "Seems I decided to go walkabout in my sleep and fell off the Tower." The doctor's eyes went wide at the admission, but let Peter continue. "Then when I almost died I grabbed onto the side off the building and murdered my arm, so I came here and cried for a while- I probably shouldn't admit that but oh well, and then I took some painkillers."

When Peter said nothing else, Bruce started speaking again. "How many painkillers did you have pal?"

"How many arms does an octopus have?"

"Eight? You had eight painkillers?"

Peter just laughed at him, and Bruce was pretty sure that wasn't a good thing. "Okay Peter. Will you let me have a look?" 

Peter looked at Bruce with wide eyes. "I don't think we're at that stage yet, man."

"I meant your arm."

"Oh! Yeah, of course. That's why I'm here."

Now that he had permission, Banner examined the webslinger's arm and easily found what he had done. Very lucky, it was just a dislocation; easy to fix. Once he had fixed the man's arm, Bruce got Peter to rest, and went about his morning routines.

**9:10am...**

When Peter woke again, he felt extremely sore. He quickly realised he was in the med bay, and upon seeing the time, absolutely _freaked out. _

"No friggin' way! There's no way I can get to my job in time! I'm so late", Peter all but cried to himself. Once he regained his composure, Peter went to get out of bed, but almost fell out. "Ow. What was I doing yesterday?"

"I believe you mean this morning", Bruce stated, walking up to Peter. "I found you in here at about six, and helped you with your dislocated arm."

"Dislocated arm??!!"

Bruce gave the other man a concerned look for a breif moment then continued. "You definitely had too many painkillers." Seeing the still confused expression on Peter's face, he continued. "When I got here, you had already taken who knows how many painkillers, and told me you fell of the Tower."

_That _Peter remembered. "That's right. I caught on just in time, then came here. Don't remember anything after that."

Bruce just nodded. "I think you should be good to go Peter, but be careful with that arm, okay? And you don't have to worry about your job, we already called the school."

"We?"

A nod from the doctor. "Yes, Carol, Tony and I called them earlier to say you wouldn't be coming in today."

Peter groaned. "That's gonna go over well. I understand you calling, being the doctor and all, but why the other two?! Questions will be raised why Tony heckin' Stark was calling in for me, and Carol... Carol's okay actually, I don't see a problem with that."

There was a moment of awkward quiet, then Peter abruptly left, and walked straight into Carol the moment he left the room.

"Hey, come on- Peter? Are you okay? Bruce told us what happened", Carol asked frantically.

"I'm good now Carol", Peter answered while pulling his partner into a hug. Carol quickly accepted that, and Peter continued. "So everyone knows?" He felt a nod on his neck. "Great, my sleepwalking weirdness has been exposed."

"It's not that bad, Peter", the half-kree said, "Loads of people sleepwalk."

"Not off the side of buildings", the webslinger shot back. He got a stern look for that. "You know what I mean. Guess I got the day off too", Peter remarked, changing the subject, "You doing anything? We should go out if you're not."

Carol smiled at Peter, "I'm not actually doing anything. I was just going to go out on patrol."

"Then we shall go together", the webslinger proclaimed in a knightly imitation, getting Carol to laugh.

"If you wish, m'lord", she replied in her own imitation. Peter went and quickly got into costume, while Carol waited since she was already suited up. He reclaimed his suit quite easy since it was in its usual spot. Unfortunately when he put it on, he must have slipped it on too quickly since the suit ripped right in the middle.

"Great", he groaned for what felt like the millionth time that day, "Now the world gets to see Spidey's boxers." Despite the annoyance, the hero decided to ignore it and went on the patrol.

**New York, 10am...**

"Spider-Man!" Spidey heard his name called out and booked it over to where the voice came from. The spider was surprised to see the person wasn't in danger though, and was just hanging out with his friends. Once he dropped down next to the person, they spoke to him again. "What happened to your costume Spidey? Your undies are showing."

Spidey sighed. Someone would have noticed eventually, he just hoped it would take a little longer. "Yeah, sorry about that dude. I was just... er... fighting Green Goblin and he sliced my suit."

"On the undies? I think that's more from something you did yourself man", one of the original guy's friends said. Spidey frowned at the lady, not that it would've been seen with his mask on anyways.

"Wanna see me do a backflip?", the spider asked to change the subject. It worked, with the group all agreeing, so the webslinger did just that. The group of friends all cheered and whooped, and asked him to do another, which he did. More cheers.

"Hey Spidey, do one of those cool web things", someone called out.

"Which web thing?"

"Um, just do the normal one." Spidey gave a thumbs up and went to shoot a web in the sky, only for nothing to come out.

"What the heck", Spider-Man muttered, trying again. Then again, but still nothing. "Great I'm outta webs. Best Cap! Save me!"

Upon saying that, Captain Marvel flew out of nowhere, getting cheers out of the gathered group. They cleared a small spot for the heroine to land, and when she did walked straight up to the wallcrawler.

"What seems to be the problem random citizen?" Cap said in mock tone, earning laughs from everyone who had gathered around.

"I need to escape bro. I ran out of webs", Spidey replied, going along with the act. The space captain gave her partner an amused look to which the spider hero sighed at. "I can't help it when I run out! It's hard to keep up with it."

"That's we she said", one of the citizens called out, and everyone, including Captain Marvel, laughed at Spidey. The hero admitted to his defeat and sadly sagged over. Seeing his reaction, the space captain used all her might to stop her laughter and went over to the other hero.

"Hey, chin up Spidey", she said while moving his head so they were looking each other in the eyes, "I'll save you from these scary civilians." Cap then went and picked up Spidey, and he found himself basically laying in her arms, and they took off. The half-kree flew them over to a nearby rooftop and dropped him down. "I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have laughed."

The webslinger just shrugged. "I don't really care that you laughed at the kid's joke, I make ones like that all the time. I'm just embarrassed that I couldn't keep up with my webshooters."

Cap gave him a sympathetic look. "Happens to the best of us", she said, and Peter smiled under the mask.

"'Cause you run out of webs _all _the time." His partner just laughed. Captain Marvel went to reply, but before she could multiple bangs and screams were heard. The two heroes instinctively sprang to attention, then faced the direction the sounds came from.

"Saddle up Spidey", the space captain ordered, "Seems we got trouble." Spider-Man just nodded, and used his sticky powers to attach himself to his teammate's back. Cap flew off to the highly likely attack that was happening, and upon seeing what was happening, the spider let out another groan.

It was the goddamn Sinister Six.

The villainous team was going around the area attacking as many people as they could and blowing up as many things as they could. Spidey guessed that the Six were trying to lure him out or something, and that had obviously worked. With no sign of warning, the two heroes found themselves shot out of the air by Hobgoblin. The impact caused Spider-Man to detach from the other hero, and he went to stop his fall, only to remember that he had run out of webbing. He then hit the ground. Really, _really _hard. He groaned in pain, and before he could even pick himself up, Scorpion had wrapped his tail around the hero and thrown him into a wall. The hero slowly pushed himself out of the indent he left, and was met with the vile smile of Sandman. 

"Great, it's you", Spider-Man said in a defeated tone. "Can we not do this and you guys just go to jail without protest."

Sandman put on a mock thinking pose, then said: "Nah, I'd rather beat the holy smokes outta ya." Spidey didn't give the villain a chance to do anything, and went to punch him really hard in the head, only for his fist to go through.

"Even damn time!" The webslinger yelled, then got launched by one of Sandman's massive, sandy fists. For what was already too many times, the wallcrawler was smashed into another wall, and without even looking at who was going to throw him around next, said: "I swear to heck, if you throw me, I while _annihilate _you." 

When he wasn't thrown into another wall, Spidey opened his eyes and saw it was Captain Marvel standing in front of him. There was a small look of worry in her eyes, but she hid it and went on to say: "I've already taken out Chameleon, Vulture and Mysterio. The chumps never learn. Guessing it's not going good on your end?"

"Obviously not", the webslinger said with what he realised was a bit too much anger directed at the wrong person. He took a calming breath, then restarted. "No, I've just been thrown around by the other three. Care to help?"

The half-kree gave him a smile and said, "I beat these guys last time we fought them, I'll easily do it again."

And easily defeat them she did. The remaining villains had no time to react as Hobgoblin found his glider short circuited from one of the heroine's blast, to which she then stuck her hand in to gain a breif overcharge which she used to turn Sandman's feet to glass, stopping him in his path. In a rather idiotic move, Scorpion didn't take into consideration how easily the Captain had beaten him before, and how quickly she had dispatched the rest of the group, and lept at her. With a bored expression on her face, Cap waited until the villain was just about to strike her, then grabbed his tail, twirling him around and then threw him down hard into the ground. Scorpion coughed a painful cough, then passed out defeated. Spidey limped over and surveyed the captain's handiwork. Chameleon and Mysterio were tied together, with the second man going to need a new fishbowl after the fight. Vulture was in a heap next to them, missing one of his wings and the other a destroyed piece of scrap just hanging onto it's pack. And as just described, Sandman was yelling out curses from where he had fallen, and Hobgoblin and Scorpion in their own knocked out corners.

Despite how good it was, Spider-Man couldn't help but feel annoyed by the win. He had contributed nothing and was just thrown around the whole time. It angered him so much the Hulk would be telling him to calm down. Captain Marvel could tell he wasn't feeling happy, and voiced her concern. "It was just a one off you know. Bad luck you were at the short end today."

Spidey decided he wouldn't further the, what would turn into an argument, and said he was going to take the scenic route to the Tower. The half-kree gave her partner a worried look, but nodded to his statement, and went to fly to their destination. Once she was gone, the spider went over to Hobgoblin and kicked him in the leg. That made him feel a tiny bit better, making him chuckle.

**Avengers Tower, 12pm...**

No words were said as Spidey finally arrived after a little procrastination, going through Central Park along the way there. He entered the Tower, swiftly removing his suit and getting into some workout gear, and heading straight for the training room. He entered the room, and saw that Natasha was on the other side, doing whatever she did for her workouts and training. Peter decided to just leave her alone. Instead, he went to do his own thing, going up to the punching bag and started to let out all his anger.

So far, he'd fallen off the Tower roof because of his dumb ass sleep walking. He'd dislocated his arm, even if it was eventually fixed, ran out of web fluid at what soon turned out to be the worst time, and then finally, he'd got thrown around by some cheapskate villains he could usually beat easily. He just kept hammering away at the bag, not even realising he'd got one of his arms stuck in it until he accidentally pulled it off its perch and fell over, the bag on top of him. With that final dumb moment, Peter just let out the biggest groan he'd done that day and succumbed to his horrible time, closing his eyes and just laying there, not bothering to move the bag. Eventually, the spider-themed hero felt the bag roll off him, as he saw Natasha kicking the punching bag off him. He looked up and saw the calculating look in her eye, and knew she was about to give him a pretty hardcore and brutally honest opinion on how he should suck it up.

Instead of that though, she just hoisted him up and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Peter. Whatever you're going through, I'm sure you can get through it."

Upon getting over the shock of being hugged by the _Black Widow, _someone who's made a living out of being emotionless and deadly, now here being very empathetic towards the hero, he returned the hug. "Uh... th-thanks Nat. Means a lot that you believe in me."

The former assassin dismantled the hug, giving her friend one more smile before returning to her usual behaviour and saying: "Good. Now that you have gotten over your problems, you can let me do my work in peace now. If _not, _please suck it up and leave. I really need to concentrate."

The spider hero couldn't help but let a small laugh out at his friend's behaviour pattern. One minute she'd be caring and supportive, the next to the point and analytical. It got him everytime. He took Natasha's advice though, leaving her to her workouts to try and have at least one more good moment today.

**4pm...**

Peter left the training room, and was extremely surprised when he found out he had been in there for close to four hours. He went and cleaned himself off from all the grossness and sweat gained from exercise and anything like it. Once that was done, he went to the general room the others would be in if anyone was here, and was happy to see there was. He saw Bruce and Tony working on some weird triangular device, but actually paying attention to it, Peter realised it was actually an arc reactor; probably a replacement for the one that displaced zombie Green Goblin destroyed (_read 'Spider-Time, Pizza Time' to understand that_). Steve was reading something while Jessica tried to distract him by flicking small pieces of paper at him. To compliment the veteran, he was doing an exceptional job of ignoring it, seeing the small pile of papers underneath where he held the book. Finally, he noted that Carol was lounging on the couch, absentmindedly going through channels on the T.V., not seeming to be able to find anything.

Peter went and sat in a small spot Carol quickly made next to herself for him, and tried to pay attention to the breif snippets he saw of each channel. Eventually he decided to break the silence. "So Carol, guessing you can't find anything?"

"She was watching a gardening show when I came in. Quickly got off it though. Must be embarrassed of her secret hobby", Tony put in, getting a glare from the half-kree and a surprised look from Peter. 

"You have a secret garden somewhere best Cap?" Peter asked, so Carol turned her glare onto him. The spider just laughed and the space captain sagged. "I won't judge. I've got some weird secrets too."

"Oh believe me Parker, I know all about those", Carol said in a suggestive tone, pressing herself up against Peter, who's face was going red. Before Peter could process what he was doing, he found himself pulling his partner into a kiss that lasted quite a few moments. Before it could further though, the other Avengers shared a collective cough to remind the couple of their presence, to which the two quickly pulled away form each other.

"You guys can't keep it in your pants, can you?" Jessica asked in an amused tone, getting Tony to chuckle at the question. Before the two being questioned could answer, Steve, rather surprisingly added:

"This is the third time this week you two. Something you need to do behind closed doors?"

There was a moment of surprised silence, and then Bruce, Tony and Jessica burst into laughter, Captain America giving Spidey and the other Captain a smart-ass, evil smile. After a minute or two of laughing, it finally stopped, and everyone looked over to the couple. Finally recovering from the ultimate shot, Peter stood up, grabbing Carol's hand and pulling her up as well.

"As a matter of fact we _do_", he announced. Carol gave him a slightly surprised look, but that quickly turned into a very lustful one that Peter was ready to relieve. "Excuse us."

The Avengers were left in another surprised silence for a second when the two left. When they finally recovered, Tony said: "Damn Cap, didn't know you had the power to make people do it with a good diss."

Steve looked at him for what seemed like a long time, then said: "Neither did I Tony. Neither did I." 

**Author's Note:**

> And the story has ended.  
Hope you guys enjoyed this. I maybe could have made it a bit more serious or longer, but oh well. At least it kind of had that angsty moment in the training room.  
Don't know what's next, but like I've kind of said before, if there's something about my stories I haven't done and you'd like to see, just tell me and there's a pretty likely chance I'll give it a go.
> 
> Goodbye for now! :)


End file.
